


Magic's Triple Threat Poll

by WereKitty999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Voting poll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereKitty999/pseuds/WereKitty999
Summary: So, I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while. I would like to insert three female characters into the HP verse and see where my mind takes me on our lovely journey. I know exactly which house I would like to put one of the girls in I just need help with the other two.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)





	Magic's Triple Threat Poll

So here's the deal. The three girls I would like to introduce are:

  * Severus Snape/Sirius Black's daughter
  * Draco's Twin sister
  * Voldemort/random female daughter



I'm still working on getting the story ready to begin posting but I need some input from potential readers.

I've decided to put Draco's sister in Ravenclaw. But my problem is where to put Voldie's daughter and Sev/Siri's daughter.

What I have decided so far is that Voldie's daughter will be called Seraphina Marie Noble. Here are her attributes:

  * Molten silver eyes with ice blue around the pupil
  * Fiery red hair (Dumbles glamours it chestnut brown)
  * Very pale skin



I'm planning on putting her with Neville. Also Dumbles places her in Sev's care after finding out about Sev being pregnant.

Sev/Siri's daughter is named Capella Eileen Prince. Here are her attributes:

  * Black hair that looks dark brown in the sun
  * Electric blue eyes
  * Light tan



I plan on pairing her with the twins just for the look on Sev's face.

I'm just not sure which house to put them in and I thought as potential readers of a story like this you would like to vote. I plan on keeping this poll up until I get to the point in the story where the kids start Hogwarts. Feel free to vote in the comments until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote in the comments or I will not post this story here.


End file.
